


[完结]相亲（警爵警）

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, 一个相亲引发的误会, 一个误会引发的相亲, 反正爵士搞定警车了, 柱子, 柱子为了全基地的幸福操碎了芯, 烟幕, 爵士, 爵士出手没有搞不定的, 老父亲柱子, 蓝霹雳, 警车, 随便吧, 隔板明明辣么可爱！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]相亲（警爵警）

接到擎天柱的讯息时，爵士正在靶场上戴着消音耳机，一下一下打得正欢。他放下手枪，在一片“恭喜您，十环”的背景音中按下接通键。  
“头儿，有任务了？”  
那边大哥的声音略有停顿，似乎在斟酌着用词。  
“有一位年轻人，很不错。”他顿了顿又说，“我希望能介绍他给你认识……”  
“大哥你这是要给我相亲吗？”爵士改了称呼，调侃着问。  
“当然这得看你自己的意愿。”  
爵士第一个反应就是拒绝。  
第二个反应就是大哥难得如此婆妈，不能打击积极性。  
第三个反应是先看看对方是谁。  
“这个嘛，谢谢大哥惦记我的事。还不知道对方是谁呢？”  
擎天柱终于语气轻松起来。“你稍等，我给你发一张他的照片。”  
烟幕于是啪啦啪啦翻了翻自己的内存，找了一张警车的简历照片发给擎天柱。  
“就是那张，名字写着‘简历’两个字的。”  
擎天柱也啪啦啪啦翻了翻自己的邮箱，看到了一封未读邮件标着“简历”，于是点了转发，收件人爵士。  
“叮咚！”刚拿起手枪的爵士再次放下枪，打开邮箱，点未读邮件。  
一张照片。  
一张简历照片。  
上面是一个绿色涂装的TF，光镜瞪得像铃铛，身材十分魁梧，横竖一般长。  
爵士火种里在怒吼：“大哥我在你心里就配这样的吗？”  
冷静了几秒钟，爵士简短地给擎天柱回了信，委婉地表示自己现在还年轻，想以工作为重，暂时不准备找伴侣balabala。  
擎天柱傻眼了。  
没想到爵士不同意。  
烟幕也很奇怪。我弟弟如此潇洒帅气，玉树临风，要胸有胸，要腰有腰，要腿有腿，要屁股有屁股，照片都发过去了，居然还会被人拒绝？  
擎天柱觉得大脑模块有点疼。  
知难而退，可不是达特森家的风格，更何况他还是人称“擎天柱的贴身小胸甲”的烟幕。  
爵士的通讯器再次响起。擎天柱说给他找了个教官，专门指导他逻辑战术。

见面定在一家环境不错的餐厅里。擎天柱有事没来，烟幕也同样走不开，于是，既是警车弟弟，同时又和爵士同在特别行动队共事的蓝霹雳负责指引两个人擦出噼里啪啦的火花。  
蓝霹雳回忆中——  
烟幕：小蓝，我们家警车帅不帅？  
蓝霹雳：帅啊！  
烟幕：可是爵士他居然看不上！  
蓝霹雳：不会吧？  
烟幕：你今天就负责把他俩的小手牵到一块去！回来有赏！  
蓝霹雳：我得怎么牵啊？  
烟幕：你就把警车使劲夸，往U球火种里死命夸！我就不信他不会拜倒在警车的大胸下！  
回忆结束。  
爵士来的时候，警车和蓝霹雳已经到了。爵士坐在座位上，护目镜打量了一下警车。  
普神了个U球啊这个指导我的教官怎么长这么帅他要是大哥给我介绍的相亲对象多好！  
还没等蓝霹雳介绍双方，爵士舔舔嘴唇，笑眯眯地握住警车还没伸过来的手：“你好，我是爵士，性别男，今年180万岁，出生地是斯坦尼兹，刚加入特别行动队，爱好广泛，喜欢音乐和弹琴，你喜欢听歌吗？要不要一会儿去我家我弹给你听？”  
蓝霹雳：他俩牵上手了？我这算是任务完成了？  
警车不动声色地把手从爵士手里抽出来。“你好，我是警车。”  
爵士收回手坐好，在桌子下面用脚踢蓝霹雳。他们特别行动队有一套行动代码，爵士用行动代码跟蓝霹雳交流。  
爵士：你哥这么冷淡？  
蓝霹雳：他一向如此啦  
爵士：不过他还挺帅的  
蓝霹雳：那是当然，你看看我就知道了，我们达特森家的……  
爵士：好了好了我知道了，回去告诉大哥，这个教官我很满意，就这么定了！  
蓝霹雳：行，那我先撤，你俩谈？  
爵士：ojbk你快走吧！  
蓝霹雳：(￣_,￣ )  
就在爵士和蓝霹雳你一脚我一脚交流得正欢的时候，警车忽然眉头一皱。  
他被踢了一脚。  
基本可以确定这一脚来自对面坐着的那个戴着护目镜笑得满面春风的家伙。  
他叫什么来着？烟幕好像说是叫爵士？那天烟幕忽然来简讯，说擎天柱大哥想让他给一个刚加入特别行动队的新兵进行逻辑战术指导。对于工作安排警车一向不拒绝，于是今天就和蓝霹雳一起来见自己的这位指导学生了。  
但是他竟然敢踢我？  
警车对爵士的第一印象——不怎么好。

“我记得你的宿舍在楼上。”  
“可是您是我的教官，我想晚上向您请教一些问题。”  
“学习问题可以白天讨论。”  
“像我这么勤学好问的学生您难道不想珍惜吗？”  
“不想。”  
爵士一脚挡在门缝处，生生地阻止了警车要关上的房门。  
MMP疼死了，脚踝线路要被挤断了！  
爵士，用差点挤断一只脚的代价，终于成功拖着自己的行李箱搬进了警车的房间。  
警车其实是不太习惯跟别人分享自己的空间，在烟幕和蓝霹雳相继成年之后，他们三兄弟都各自居住，虽然蓝霹雳有时会来他宿舍搜刮零食【蓝霹雳：你不让我吃我就送你个体重秤！】，但是彼此都还没什么打扰。  
晚上警车照例要处理很多文件，所有的基地信息流正通过传感器接入他的数据终端。爵士耐着性子等的自己都快生锈了之后，终于迎来了警车的休息。如果不是一直盯着警车的面甲和胸甲，爵士觉得自己不可能坐这么久一动不动。  
“您辛苦啦！”爵士乖巧懂事地把能量饮料递给警车。  
“谢谢。”警车接过饮料，想起爵士来的目的了。“今天讲的东西，你有什么不会的吗？”  
“全都不会！”爵士答得很干脆。  
“……”  
“没关系，您先洗澡，洗完了我们躺床上慢慢讨论……要不我帮您搓搓胸？”  
“把你手从我胸上拿开。”

爵士：你哥这么帅我怎么从没听你说过  
蓝霹雳：……  
爵士：他有对象没  
蓝霹雳：大哥给他介绍过一个，可是对方看了他照片之后不同意见面  
爵士：那人是傻子吗  
蓝霹雳：他可能真是个傻子  
爵士：那你哥现在是单身了呗  
蓝霹雳：嗯……不过我也不确定对方是不是又看上我哥了  
爵士：谁？敢和我抢TF？  
蓝霹雳：烟幕不让我说  
爵士：无所谓！反正不管是谁，你哥是我的了  
蓝霹雳：你开心就好

警车清洗完出来就觉得爵士不对劲。  
爵士一直盯着他嘿嘿嘿地笑，嘴都快咧到天上去了。  
警车抱着自己摇摇晃晃的胸部线路挪到床边，然后迅速躲进织物里。  
“您洗完了？我想跟您讨论一下今天的学习内容！”爵士一屁股坐在警车旁边。  
警车愣了愣，往旁边挪了一下。  
爵士又往警车旁边挤了一点。  
警车又往旁边挪了一点。  
几番下来，警车已经快被挤下床了。于是他委婉地提醒爵士床很宽，旁边还有很多地方。  
爵士说：“那边有一条裂缝，我怕坐坏了。”  
警车仔细看了看：“哪里有裂缝？”  
爵士伸手硬生生把床边掰断一个角。  
“你看，那边有裂缝，坐着不安全，只能坐这边跟您挤一挤了。”  
破坏者笑得很无辜。  
警车用织物裹着自己绕过爵士跳下床。“那我睡地上，你睡床吧。”  
“别啊！”爵士一把拉住警车（的胸），“教官您看床不是挺宽的吗？”  
警车裹着被子把自己的胸甲从爵士爪子下面救出来。“你不是说床不安全吗？两个TF会把床压塌的。”  
“那我陪您一起睡地板。”爵士拖着枕头跳下床。  
找不到拒绝的理由了。警车于是躺在了地板上，并且好心地给爵士让了点地方。  
然后爵士就钻进了他的被子里。  
“你干什么！”警车抱着自己的胸，觉得自己好像要被XX的猎物。  
“教官，我没带被子。”爵士理所当然地往警车旁边又挤了挤。  
“回去拿。”警车沉着应对。  
“太晚了，各层楼的门禁已经启动了。”再挤。  
“我让红警给你打开门禁。”  
“教官您说过不能以权谋私。”再挤一挤。  
“那好，被子给你，今晚我不盖了。”警车兵来将挡水来土掩。  
爵士抱着被子看着胸甲还没扣好的警车。硕大的胸甲有几条线路在缝隙里闪着光，带着浴室里的水汽，滴答着漂亮的水色。  
他的胸真大，手感一定不错。  
“早点休息。”警车决定结束跟爵士之间的对话。他独自躺在一边，背对着爵士。  
然后爵士从背后抱住了他。  
“你抱着我干什么！”警车觉得自己的忍耐快到尽头了。  
“报告教官，我在自己宿舍有个等身大玩偶，不抱着睡我就睡不着，睡不着我第二天训练就没精神，没精神就会影响我的成绩，成绩不好我就没法上战场，不上战场就会少杀几个虎子，少杀几个虎子就会危害社会。”爵士说得理直气壮。  
算了算了。警车懒得管了，任由爵士抱着他。  
可是爵士不光抱着他，手还开始不安分起来。起先那双小手只是搂着他的腰，随后，又开始一只往上去摸他的胸甲，一只往下摸他的对接面板。摸就摸吧，可是又开始抠弄车灯缝隙，还企图卸掉他的对接面板。是可忍孰不可忍，警车一把拍掉爵士的手。  
小手过了没两秒钟又百折不挠地摸了上来。  
警车再次拍掉爵士的手。  
爵士再次摸了上来。  
警车忍不住冲爵士发火了：“给我好好睡！”  
背后终于安静了下来。警车也终于能睡觉了。可是他却睡不着了。背后的爵士十分安静，安静到和之前那个破坏王完全不一样。甚至听不到一点动静。  
警车觉得放心不下，就回头看了看爵士，结果他看到爵士缩成一团躺在那里，肩膀一抽一抽的。  
爵士在哭吗？  
警车拍了拍爵士，看到小跑车回过头来，面甲上还挂着清洗液，显得可怜巴巴。  
警车甚至觉得自己看到了一条猫尾巴。  
“你怎么了？”  
“没事，不用管我。”爵士抽抽噎噎地吸着鼻子。  
“是想家了吧。”警车自以为是地理解着，同时拍着爵士的肩膀以示安慰。“我知道，新兵刚进来的时候不好过，我也是这么过来的。我第一天晚上哭的时候还被烟幕笑话了……哦你知道烟幕吧，就是跟在大哥身边的，和我同机型的那个家伙。”  
爵士点点头，顺势往警车怀里蹭了蹭。  
“不过想想我们从事的事业，我们是为了塞伯坦人民，为了和平，为了正义，为了自己的家园免遭霸天虎的毒手。我们是正义的军队，我们有美好的未来。”  
爵士顺手抱住警车的腰，把自己脑袋枕在警车胸甲上。  
“所以别难过，有什么需要帮忙的地方就跟我说，我一定会帮你的。”  
“好。”爵士的声音渐渐低了下去，随后响起了平稳的换气声。  
睡着了？警车看了看爵士死死扒在他腰间的手，摇摇头，算了，随他去吧。

蓝霹雳洗完澡刚要睡觉，忽然内置通讯器里发来一张照片。  
照片上是爵士抱着警车睡觉的样子。年轻的达特森安详地闭着光学镜，正正地躺在地板上。保时捷小跑车则像个八爪章鱼一样手脚并用地缠在他身上。  
爵士还腾出一只手来自拍。  
下面只有两个字。  
“搞定！”  
蓝霹雳噼里啪啦把照片发给烟幕。  
附言：“警车被搞定了。”

【后记】  
新兵训练营里，隔板因为各项成绩表现突出被破格提拔到领袖卫队里。  
报道的第一天，擎天柱在办公室里接见了他。  
“我看了你的训练成绩，隔板，你的各项表现都是新兵中的翘楚。我很高兴我们的队伍里有你，你将成为我们不可或缺的重要的一员。”  
隔板激动地握住擎天柱的手。  
“长官，我一定会牢记您的嘱托，不负众望，争取多上战场多杀敌！其实如果您早点看到我的简历，那我早来了，也能多杀几个虎子。”  
擎天柱疑惑地问：“你什么时候给我发过简历？”  
隔板说：“前几天啊！我写的信，邮件就叫‘简历’，里面还带着我照片呢！”


End file.
